Who's the Daddy?
by IHeartRainbowsNSkittles
Summary: oh ohh one of the Hedgehog's got pregnant during a threesome! and who's the daddy to the Pregnant hedgehog! WANRING THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI & MPREG! Couples:SonicXSilverXShadow *Delay*
1. Chapter 1

WHO'S THE DADDY?

By-IHeartRainbowsNSkittles

Hello Sonic-Yaoi Fans Im hoping you like this story then the last one cause I thought it was cute but im always trying to make my stories all mouth drooling

any who this well also be my first MPREG story Yes I'm also excited too hehe.

Please Enjoy the Story ^_^

* * *

Party Time

Halloween has to be the best day of the year on Mobius. The Sonic Heroes were having a bash party.

" Remember everyone Party on Halloween night, October. The only way to get into the party is to wear an costume, Don't Have one Don't bother to come" Tails was reading the invite that Rouge sent to everyone.

"Whoa I have been to a party"

" I have, lets say it fun when booze is around haha"

Tails was jumping excited about the party cause Halloween was in 2 days and thinking what kind of costume to wear at the party. While Sonic was sitting on the couch, he was wearing his green hoodie and his light blue skinny jeans. Tails was wearing his blue jeans and his favorite shirt saying " Sega 4 Life" with his red converse's.

"Come on Sonic, Lets go shopping before there are none left"

Sonic took a big sign and pick himself, putting on his red and white shoes grab his car keys.

They both got in the middle size blue car.

"Ok Tails remember not too expensive or were not gonna buy it cause I need one too.

Tails Nod to a Yes.

Tails lives with Sonic for the mean time, its his last year in High School and was ready for college since the young fox was only 17

one younger then Silver. Sonic was about 21 years old and didn't finish his High School he just drop out in 11 grade when find out he got Amy pregnant but soon later she got a miscarriage. Sonic never spoke to her ever again at times he does but between them will never be the same.

" Okay were here and please don't be bitching out if you don't like the costume you get kaaa" Sonic was staring at the fox with a serious face.

"(sign) ka…"

{Later}

They got out about 45 minutes at store later.

"Damn, what is up with the lines in there…gosh"

" I know right I thought I was gonna die from boredom just waiting in there" Tails sign sitting in his side of the car.

Sonic bought himself a Police cop costume with some furry hand cuffs, Tails got a dinosaurs costume which was very cute.

" I hope Cosmo likes my costume hehe she's gonna think I look cute in it." Tails blush light red and was thinking what Cosmo gonna wear.

"Im hoping Shadow likes my hehehe"

They got home to see on their door was Knuckles and Shadow who had brought bags with them.

" Hey guys watcha doing here for?

We came over to just show off our awesome costumes" Knuckles was swinging his bag front of Sonics face.

"hehehe ka let me park my car first"

Sonic park his Honda car and Tails open his door and ran towards to the visitors who were waiting for Sonic to open the door.

" Me and Sonic just got our costumes today at Party Jungle"

"Really dang I heard there are like long lines to buy shit there"

"oh Yea it was boarding and I thought I was going to die from it"

They look over to see that blue hedgehog was locking the car and had one arm with a brown bag. Coming his way to open the door.

"Ok guys, let me open this door and then we can some fun"

Sonic open his house he share with the young fox, his living room painted all red walls and his sofa's were all green. He mostly had one basic colors he didn't really like mixing colors around.

Tails ran up to his room to change into his costume, Knuckles went to the guest bathroom right close to the stairs. While Sonic and Shadow were left alone in the living room… alone.

" Hey Sexy I see you have lost some weight"

"Awww thanks shadow, you always look sexy with you damn tight sexy skinny jeans" Sonic was giving a sexy smile back at Shadow.

Shadow walk forward towards to the blue hedgehog, he wrap his arms around Sonics waist and with his right arm he begin to rub Sonics back and his other hand he was rubbing Sonics ass. He bend his middle finger close to Sonics little special area. Then he lick his face making the hedgehog to blush and to moan.

"(moan) oh Shadow not here(ahhh)" Sonic wrap his arms around Shadows Neck and digging his fingers in his quills.

Shadow was rubbing and twirling his finger just to tease the blue hedgehog. And then he felt a small bump coming from Sonics skinny jeans. He look down and saw it was quite large he wanted to touch it but he was gonna do that later.

"(moan) Shadow your giving me such a major boner" Sonic was trying to cover his mouth on Shadows shoulder trying not moan so loud that Tails and Knuckles could hear him.

Shadow chuckle seeing his friend face all red, he kiss him passionately, Sonic was enjoying the kiss while Shadow begin to take off his clothes.

"mmm- Oh no Shadow I said not here"

"Remember we have to change into our costumes silly" Shadow poke Sonics black nose again teaseling him .

Sonic giggle and started to remove Shadows clothes as well.

" Oh Sonic what's this cute. pink, soft, thing you got in there here" Shadow bent down to Sonics boner which was sticking out of boxers, you could see Sonics penis just the tip. Shadow begin to poke the erection.

"(Moan) um sorry I can't help it that you all touching me and your that damn sexy too" Sonic was pulling down his shirt to hide his erection which Shadow gave him.

Shadow was worry if they keep going with there little sex game they might have sex. So he change the subject and told Sonic to put on his costume. Shadow went over to one of the light-green sofa. He took out his red and yellow costume which was a Fireman.

Sonic turn bright red and thought that was a such a sexy costume for him. Shadow look over his shoulder seeing the drooling hedgehog from his sexiness. Sonic notches Shadow was giving his back a sexy smile, he then turn around taking out his costume.

Sonic took out his police costume grab the hat, he then put on the hat cover one side of his face, bent over and spreading his legs wide open.

"ohhh Shadow don't I look cute hehe"

Shadow turn super red all over and got a major nosebleed from Sonics sexiness too. He then wish he bang Sonic, control himself to not get a boner.

Sonic laugh at the poor black hedgehog he then pick him self up from his pose to know he knew he made Shadow turn all red.

They put on the rest of their costumes, Tails came down from upstairs looking super adorable with his dino costume on it was a purple, Knuckles came out the restroom wearing a Knight costume.

( yea just to remember the costume he was wearing was from the Game "Sonic Black Knight")

"Awww look at Tails everyone he look like a kid again so cute hehehe" Knuckles was baby talking to the young teen.

"Yea Yea don't tease me Knuckles"

"Look at you Knuckles costume it more detail, where did you bought yours? Ask the blue hedgehog

"I bought my Ebay pretty cheap and free shipping"

"Lucky, I wanted to be a ninja (hmmp)" Tails begin to complain and whine.

" Hey Hey, what did I said about bitching Tails" Sonic was annoyed by his childish attitude.

" But were not even in the store, Sonic" Tails was now whining even more now

"(Groan) Tails, if you cant be mature in of then your not going to the party" Sonic gave him a strong tone, tapping his right foot and having his arms cross.

( Yea I know everyone been their when your parents or Guardian are yelling at you and its quite annoying, well to me I find it quite very annoying cause I just give my parents a straight board face)

Tails was surprise Sonic yell at him , cause never yell at him for anything. He sat down the spot he was standing giving a pouting face, some tears begin to show in Tails face.

" Whoa Sonic you didn't really need to yell at him" Knuckles out his hand onto Sonics shoulder claming him down too.

Sonic gave a big Sign then look at Knuckles and nodded

"Sorry Tails, that was very un parenting of me to do" Sonic was standing front of the fox while his back was turn back to him.

"Whatever, Sonic when I turn 18 years old I'm leaving and going to leave with Cosmo near Mystic Ruins." He whip off a small tear on his face that didn't fall on his face.

The room was silence.

"(sign) Tails don't say that to me ka you know how that makes me feel…" Sonic kind of made a small beg to the young teen.

"Well, I just don't like begin treat as a child and you guys should already know I'm turning 18 next year and going to college in 3 months I gotta leave pretty soon Sonic…" Tails was looking up to his best friend and guardian with a I'm sorry face.

" Well if you do leave …always remember you some place to come back if your having troubles or need help" Sonic gave a Tails a light smile, he bent down to hug his all grow buddy.

"….Thanks Sonic you will always be my best friend and sorry for begin a bitch …" Now Tails felt some guilt to act like a child knowing he knows better.

" Tails first if you want us to treat you as um an adult then why do you still dress like a kid? Shadow asked Tails

Tails push Sonic off of him and look at him self.

" aww damn your right ..then how I do make myself look scary looking then cute?''

"mmmm what about can help you hehe" Knuckles suggest.

Shadow smack Knuckles on the side of his giving him a glare after he smack him.

Shadow stood front of the young fox and examining wear to help him changing his cute costume into a terrifying costume.

"Sonikku sweetie go find me some sharp long scissors"

Sonic blush when shadow called him his name in Japanese.

"um ok hehe ( he called me Sonikku omygosh)" Sonic went in to the kitchen to look for some scissors.

Tails face went all blank and was afraid what Shadow was going to do to him.

"Oh found some shadow-kun" Sonic ran back to the living room with the sharp long scissors.

Shadow Smack Sonic on the head pretty hard with his fist

"owe that hurts Shadow-kun why did you hurt me (sniff)" Sonic had his hand on head where shadow punch him.

"Who The Hell Runs With Scissors ..you idiot" Shadow was sacred if sonic could have hurt himself.

"I'm sorry I be more careful"

Sonic gave Shadow the Scissors, Shadow then started to cut around the areas where he thought it look nice and change the image of the cute costume.

"Ok some around here..and oh here too…totally gotta cut here to make it look scary and …done."

Tails so kind of upset cause now his costume look like shit.

"umm guys my costume looks like shit grrr what are you going to do now and yea guys I'm complying again ." Tails cross his arms looking so mad it look like he was about to cry of his ruined costume.

"Hold up Tails I got something to change the shit looking image"

Shadow then ran back to his bag and took out a spray can said "Color Black". Everyone including Sonic was curious why did he had the black spray can.

" Shadow um why do you have that spray can for?'' Sonic asked

Shadow ignore Sonic question and went up to the fox and began to spray his costume in a dark style and making the costume looking more dark and scary.

"WoW Shadow now its looks totally awesome I love it thanks" Tails gave Shadow a hug.

"No problem kid just really don't wanna hear you whine anymore….(sign) I really don't like kids."

"HEY DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME SHADOW-KUN!

I said why do you have the spray can for" Sonic was itching to know.

"(sign) god Miss. Drama queen the reason I have this is because I'm going to spray my new bike black"

"Shadow could you just buy a bike that was the color black"

"Nah, it was in a cheap price when I bought it and they didn't have it in black so yea, gosh Sonic what were you thinking"

"Well you used to be bad so its kind of hard for me seeing you being all nice and good"

Well the two hedgehogs were arguing in the back ground, the house phone was ringing. Tails went to the kitchen to answer it he heard a sweet voice saying " Hello is Tails there please?"

"Oh hey Cosmo this is me, Tails do you need something?''

"Well I was just wondering if you wanna hang out all day tomorrow with me and Cream"

Tails was even more excited to spend a day with Cosmo because he had a secret crush on her and she also had a secret crush on him too.

" Sure Cosmo that would be fun, lets say around 1pm around there is ok"

"Perfect time Tails I see you there ka I be wearing my new dress and shoes"

(she end the call)

Tails inhale and smile for tomorrow fun date, he came back to the living room seeing Knuckles was watching T.V on the sofa while behind the Sofa, Shadow was on top of Sonic who was cuffed for him his police man costume. He just stood there watching them kissing for a few more seconds then came over to the hedgehogs.

" um hehe sorry to interrupt but Sonic I'm gonna be gone all day from the house around 1pm and maybe late ka"

Sonic was listening and push off Shadow off of him to say.

"All day you say…Sure that's ok but next time ask me when Im not busy ka buddy"

Then Sonic went back to kissing his sexy friend, Tails shook his head and went up stairs to find something good to wear for his mini date with the girls.


	2. Cookie,Coffee and Dinosaurs ?

Who's the Daddy?

By-IHeartRainbowNSkittles

Hello There this chapter is kind of short but its kind of cute

Please review with nice comments but if you dont like Yaoi or gay hedgehogs then feel free to read something else

thank you

* * *

Coffee,Cookies, and Dinosaurs?

Tails was happy to go the party soon with his new costume. He went to Westopolis to meet up with Cream and Cosmo, he was told by the girls by an early call to meet them at Cream's favorite Dinner where they sell yummy and delicious foods.

Tails took out his orange cell phone to call Cosmo to see if they were close by.

"Hello" a sweet gently voice answer the call

"Hey Cosmo, are you near by the restaurant?''

"Well kind of near is that Cream forgot the money and went back to her house."

"oh no, tell her I paid for the food."

"I couldn't do that Tails, that would be very rude of me."

"(sign) oh Cosmo that's so like you being a caring person but please let me pay, I have enough money to but like 10 pies hehe"

"hehe alright Tails but I still wanna pay you back later."

Tails sign again and Cosmo told him she was going to tell her when she came back from her house.

{20 Minutes Later}

Tails was sitting outside of the restaurant tables, he was sitting on a metal chair color red strips and the rest all gray color of metal. He was playing on his IPhone the game Angry Birds.

"Damn it ..those …Stupid ..PIGS are fucking HARD to get grrr DIE PIGS!

Tails didn't notice that Cream and Cosmo were sitting on the same table just waiting for him to be done playing his little ipod game. Tails jump in Happiness to pass the level that took forever for him pass, just when he his ear flick to the sound of giggles he turn to his right and saw two pretty girls were waiting for him, now he was quite embarrassed.

"um..(blush) how long have you been waiting …"

"hehe like around 3 minutes we been watching you, but me and Cream didn't want to bother you playing your game."

They went inside the restaurant and a sat for a while before ordering food.

"Cream can you get me and Tails some chocolate mocha with chocolate sprinkles with whip cream please."

"Sure Cosmo would like some cookies too?''

"oh yes Cream and you Tails would some too"

Tails nodded as a yes and asked for a Macadamia Nut cookie. Cream went to get the some coffee and cookies. Sadly for Cream it was kind of a long line.

"So um Cosmo what are you as to the Rouge's Halloween Party? Tails was kind of curious to know.

" Oh your going to laugh at me " Cosmo blush as she was embarrassed to say.

" No I wont Cosmo I will never laugh at you but if you feel like you don't wanna tell me then I can see you tomorrow at the party as a surprise for me.

"well if you really want to know I'm going as a pink dinosaur"

"OMG you too!"

" Your going as one too, hehe funny if we go together and everyone thinks were has a couple hehe"

Tails blush imaging how that would look like going as a Couple.

"Well …Cosmo do you wanna go with me to the Party?" Tails heart was beating so fast he felt like it was in his throat ready to come out his mouth.

"Oh Tails I would love to go with you" Cosmo also blush in happiness.

Tails and Cosmo were staring at Cosmo light blue eyes that shine in the sunlight. They each other for some time and was moving slowly to another. Tails place his hands on to Cosmo's hands, and their lips were getting closer…closer…

"Hey guys I got the coffee and cookies" Cream didn't knew she just interrupt there lovely dove moment.

"oh Thanks Cream" Tails grab his coffee from the rabbit, he felt a little piss off because he never kiss a girl but wanted to kiss Cosmo really badly.

They went on talking about school stuffed and other things.

" haha oh wait Cosmo I be back I gotta go to the restroom ka"

"So Tails….. are busy tonight?"

Tails was surprise Cosmo question but he answer back.

"No I wanna spend the whole day with you Cosmo"

Cosmo blush red and ask him if he wanted to come over to her house to watch a movie or a tv show. And Cream wont be there. Tails nodded as a yes when he saw Cream coming back from the restroom.


	3. Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

Who?

By-IHeartRainbowsNSkittles

Chapter 3

Ok this chapter is pretty long but it's worth reading because the hedgehogs get a little frisky one another.

Please review and tell me if you see any miss spells and please nice reviews.

All Characters belong to SEGA

Sonic (c) Sonic Team

*Warning this Chapter contains Hard Yaoi so if you don't like please skip or don't read.*

* * *

Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

While Tails was out with the girls at the restaurant, Sonic was at his house waiting for Shadow and his new friend, Silver the Hedgehog. Sonic felt a little sluttish because he and Shadow have a surprise for the new gay hedgehog. Sonic was just chilling on his sofa watching a movie, Transformers which was Tails favorite movie. He was getting a little board so he began to close his eyes drifting off for a while, when he was just about to settle to take a nap he heard a knocking on the door. He picks himself up and walks towards the door to open to see a black hedgehog and a white hedgehog. Shadow was wearing his favorite jacket with a picture of his favorite band logo saying "Asking Alexander" and wearing some tight blue skinny jeans and his red and white shoes. Behind Shadow was the white hedgehog was wearing a baby blue T-shirt that had a picture of a kitty eating a waffle saying "I Wub Wabbles" and also wearing dark green shorts and wearing his favorite red converse's.

"Hey guys right on time, please come in ladies"

"Oh haha Sonikku" Shadow laugh along with his silly joke.

"Thanks Sonic, I'm hoping to get to know you better" Silver was shaking Sonics hand with a cute smile.

"Oh you will get know me a WHOLE lot better hehe" Sonic whisper.

"Yea wha-what? Silver didn't hear well what Sonic said.

"I said me too" Sonic was still shaking Silver's hand with a fake smile.

Shadow and Silver sat on the green sofa that Sonic was sitting a minute ago; Sonic went to the kitchen to grab some beers to start the party.

"Ok ladies lets have some fun."

He gave one to Shadow and Silver. Shadow chug the whole can beer, while Silver was sitting there looking at the beer can as he was frozen.

"What's wrong Silver? Are chu going to drink your beer." Sonic asked.

"I'm gonna go drink some more." Shadow got up from the sofa and zoom to the kitchen.

"Um Sonic I'm under 21 to drink."

"Not unless I allow it, then it's totally safe"

"Your sure, I never drank beer or alcohol before….well I almost but Blaze scold me so I never it."

"Really don't worry but if you really wanna have some fun. Sonic leads forward to Silvers face placing his hand under Silvers mouth lifting it up to his face. "Like would you want to drink it from my mouth"?

Silver blush thinking how that well look like, he open the can beer took a sip then immediately he was spitting the nasty taste, sticking out his tongue out of his open mouth.

"Blah –ewww this taste so nasty-Blah" Silver felt like throwing his beer can that now he did not want anything more but remember it was not his house instead gave it to the blue hedgehog who gave him.

"Hehe I'm guessing your not use to drinking alcohol"

Sonic ran back to the kitchen to grab a cherry-flavor , he drink some and whooshing in his mouth to have the sweet flavor in his mouth. He then came back to the living room, giving the soda to Silver.

"Thank you Sonic." Silver thank the blue hedgehog, he then grab soda taking a sipping the sweet drink , moving away from his mouth for a few seconds till he felt some soft lips on his. Noticing Sonic landed a kiss on him, his first kiss. Silver was surprise but couldn't move because he love the taste of the sweet taste of Sonics mouth. Sonic then sat firmly on Silvers lap, moving his arms around the white hedgehog's neck. Silver try to control himself, but sadly his body win over him, he felt something between his legs that his penis was raising. Sonic stop kissing, look below at Silvers shorts to see a bulge.

"mmm I wonder whats this is hehe" Sonic took his right hand and began to stroke the hard erection outside of his pants.

"(Moan) Sonic don't do that please (Moan) it-it feels weird" Silver was twitching closing his eyes and was covering his mouth with his hands, hoping Shadow didn't hear him moaning.

"Why are you hiding that cute sound, Silver?" a dark voice said

Silver open his eyes and notice Sonic had his head on his shoulder still stroking and seeing Shadow next to them, having his left arm resting on the sofa.

"Wha-wha Shadow its-its not what it looks like" Silver was now embarrassed.

"Oh Silver your so mean. you didn't invited me to join you guys I feel so heart broken." Shadow came in closer to the blushing white hedgehog.

"mmm Shadow-kun you can joins us hehe do you remember why I told you to bring him for." Sonic was snickering nibbling on Silver's shoulder.

"wha- why did you bring me here for Shadow-mmm" Silver was scared now.

"Do you remember when you call me about, that you wanna to come out to Blaze that you were gay"

"Yea but….WAIT your gonna tell her,oh oh no no not now sh-shes" Silver was panicking cause he really didn't want Blaze to know from his friends and knowing that Blaze will make him move with his uncle, Mephiles.

"Relax I'm not gonna to tell her unless you want me too ka Silver, but what was the other thing you told me ….remember…"Shadow came in whole lot closer placing his chin was on Sonics back.

"Ummm you mean that umm talk around 11pm…." Silver is now remembering that "talk" he had with Shadow.

Sonic stop nibbling on Silvers shoulder and pick his head from Silvers shoulder, then he ask him an easy question and lusting question.

"mmm what did you guys talk about?"

"Oh it was nothing we ju-We had phone sex….." Shadow interrupt Silver's sentence.

"Oh really hehe can you guys tell me more about this phone sex hehe."

"Well we were talking bout the party and so I ask if Silver was still a virgin hehe and I guess I turn him on when I said I was licking a juicy lollipop saying wishing it was his." Shadow telling Sonic face to face to see already Sonic getting a bonder.

"mmm wishing you were licking my hehe" Sonic turn away from Silver still having his one of arms around the white hedgehog then he began making out with Shadow next to him. Silver close his eyes not trying to see them kissing but he open his right eye just a bit to see the hedgehogs were deep throating each other in the mouth. Silver put his hand down on his shorts trying to push his penis down because he was getting again horny.

"mmm Sonic this is fun but we have to start the game with Silver ka sweetie" Shadow place his finger on Sonics mouth preventing him to kiss with a smirk on his face.

Shadow got up from his side of the sofa, and then sat on Silvers left leg while the other hedgehog was on his right. Silver was blushing total redness. Then his arms were pull up by his two friends, they were giving him a hand job with their free hands. Silver was moaning in total double pleasure.

"(moan) guy-guys I'm gonna cum in jeans (puff) please stop it's gonna all messy and Blaze is-is gonna ask why (moan)" The poor hedgehog was trying to plea his freedom.

"Sonic you hear that, he don't want to get his clothes get all dirty hehe"

"Oh yea then how bout we…. (Smirk)Start taking off your clothes then"

Sonic move his free hand. Pulling Silvers shirt up seeing in surprise that Silver's nipples were hard. Sonic smirk then asking him to if he could grab the shirt by his mouth. He then told shadow to pull off his jeans. Shadow obeys getting off the white hedgehog placing his hands and removing the shorts while reviling Silvers erection.

"….oh shit Silver your cock is huge…*nosebleed*" Shadow was amazed that his cock was a huge.

"(blush) um I'm naked I-I-I'm kind of scared now ca-can we stop now" Silver was a little bit embarrassed to be the only one naked but he then notched that Shadow was taking off his skinny jeans, Silver blush seeing Shadows erection also.

"*nosebleed* oh wow I wanna feel that inside me." Silver whisper to himself.

"hehe you like this uh right then you wont like Sonic tiny penis haha" Shadow chuckle.

"Grrr shut up you whore, at lest I can hold it till the end."

Silver giggle seeing them fight over something meanness then he felt a warm soft tongue on his stomach. Giving out a huge moan because he was getting double pleasures from Shadow licking his white tummy and Sonic was sucking his hard nipples. Shadow was enjoy pleasuring the hedgehog till he notice his face was near to Silvers boner which got him frisky so he started to stork his own penis. Sonic was enjoying licking Silvers nipples making him get all wet; he felt a budge in his jeans, un-zipping his jeans then he then start to jacking off.

"(moan) Sonic your su-sucking too (moan) ha-hard." Silver was ready to come to his climax from the two horny hedgehogs who were all over him. Sonic kiss Silver on the check, taking off his shirt completed now the white hedgehog was now naked but the only thing you can see is his horny penis and his red converse.

"Let me help you Silver" Shadow was stroking Silvers erection and his own. Till Silver gave out a huge scream but at the same time a moan, without warning he came on Shadows face, mouth and his furry white stomach.

"(huff) omg that felt soooo great (puff)"Silver was exhausted breathing hard as if he came out of the water from a long time, taking big breathes in and out.

"Hehe Silver...baby were still not done yet" Sonic placing his hand on Silvers shoulder making the hedgehog suspicious.

"What …are you guys gonna do?"

"You see ….its going to be fucking good (smile)"Shadow telling the question kid then he open Silver's legs and began to lick his cum on his legs.

Both the two hedgehogs grab Silver to floor penning him to the floor. Then Shadow and Sonic were talking about who could be on the bottom or top. Sonic gave a sigh in a annoying tone he then grab Silver and lay under him, Silver was shaking not knowing where they're going to do so, Sonic told the white hedgehog to relax. Sonic then lay on his back pulling the teenager on his stomach so they were face to face while Shadow was on top on Silvers back having his stomach resting on him. Sonic was teasing Silvers tight hole with his middle size penis waving it around in twirling circles but shadow that was on top was licking Silvers back pretty roughly, while stroking Silvers penis. Silver was shaking in good pleasure and was making a very cute face like if he was high.

"Hey how bout we start having sex now all this fore play is annoying me either we do it or I just finish my self, Sonic?" Shadow was getting inpatient and his temper was getting to him.

"Um…guys I'm kind of scared it's gonna hurt…"Silver was ready but afraid how the pain will feel and how long would it last.

"Ka sweetie before we ca-GRRR I wanna put in NOW! Shadow couldn't wait anymore he lost his patient grunting at Sonic. Sonic told Shadow if they do too fast they might hurt Silver and he wouldn't able to have sex for a while he knowing how Shadow loves going very rough more then Knuckles but he then told him he wanted the teenager enjoy his first experience. He pushes Silver off of him and getting up on his two feet, telling the two hedgehogs he has something in his room that would be very useful.

"I have some lube that ease the pain, be right back"

Sonic ran upstairs to his room finding the lube in his dresser. He came back running down stairs with his super speed, he then un cap the tube and squeeze a tab of lube on his erection then handing the lube to Shadow, he also took some on too his erection. But then he stops and turns to face Sonic.

"mmm should we first stretch him cause the lube would only work when he's already stretch and this lube is very slippery it just slip in maybe causing him pain?" Shadow took a minute and back away for away from Sonic and Silver. Sonic then told Silver to bend over on the sofa. Silver nod for a yes, he then walks over to the green sofa and bent down to have his ass sticking up in the air. Sonic was drooling seeing Silvers cute white butt, while Shadow squeeze a gob of lube on fingers, he turn to see Sonic drooling took him a second why he was drooling then he glace to see Silver in a cute and sexy position. Shadow walk over to Sonic sharing his lube with Sonic fingers, they approach Silvers ass and four fingers entering Silvers hole. Sonic was wiggling his fingers inside and Shadow was pushing his fingers as far they could go. Silver was screaming first in pain because his hole was begin stretch from his friends, then felt two hands on his erection stroking very fast but smooth.

"Ahhhhh- you guys are torturing me ahhhh- I-I_I I'm gonna come again ahhh" Silver was gripping tight on the sofa, biting his lips to only hold his climax.

Sonic took out his fingers inside Silver's hole he then gave Shadow the signal that Silver was ready. Shadow smirk turning his smile into in someway an eviler smile like his dream came dream true, he destroyed all human race.

Sonic then grab the shaking and horny white hedgehog placing him on stomach he slowing slipping his erection inside Silver. Shadow then got on top of silver and also enters in Silvers hole. Silver was mouth watering he never in his entire life felt this much pleasure before. Sonic grab Silvers legs for support of the body as for Shadow he held Silver if he was a cat by its arms. Sonic and Shadow was thrusting in max power Silver was jump up down very fast he couldn't breathe that well but he only was screaming from the wonderful pleasure till he yell out.

"AHHHH gu-gu-guys I-I- gon-gonna c-cum AHHH" it was hard to for him to speak because Sonic and Shadow were moving his body too much.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Shadow I thin-think I'm gonna cum too" Sonic was close to his climax too. He felt in erection like something was ready to burst out.

"Huff-Huff-Me too I-I to but lets cum together Huff-Puff" Shadow who was roughly inserting and out his erection in Silvers hole. He would like to cum together with his friends. Sonic and him gave 4 more push in and out, till Silver yelling out a scream. Sonic and Shadow yelling out Silver's name coming to their climax too.

Shadow was so tried his legs lost support of his body he drop then forgetting his penis was still inside Silver so he took both hedgehogs with him. Silver was panting very heavily placing his face on Shadows furry chest hair. The living room floor was such a mess and smell like semen on the couch and some on the ceiling that Silvers sperm shoot somehow that far. Sonic use his last energy to taking out his tried, soft and floppy penis out of Silvers very very lose hole. When he took it out all the semen inside of Silvers hole was coming out like it was a waterfall. He bite his lip wanting to lick it all off from his legs to all around his lower waist but, he knew that Silver was very tried and would be mean to make him all horny again. So he just flops on the couch to take a nap. Shadow open his eyes slowly seeing a white hedgehog was resting on him, he first thought it was cute but then he change his mind remembering that he dislikes children and teens, the only reason he was so nice to him is because he wanted to sleep with him. He move his right hand to just taking out his penis inside of Silver, but that was a mistake because when he did that a flow of semen came rushing all over his waist and legs. He wanted to push the hedgehog off in rage now he was all messy but he said to himself "your lucky I'm very tired to kick your ass brat." He didn't have any energy left in him so he just closes his eyes and also took a nap on the messy floor.

* * *

_You like my this chapter and sorry if it is because I been busy with school work and some writers block _

_But I hope u guys like! _

_Please nice reviews and NO FLAMES _

_It's easy if you don't like yaoi READ SOMETHING ELSE!_


	4. Tails Seconds Thoughts

**4Who's the Daddy?**

**By IHeartRainbowsNSkittles**

**This chapter will have some drama but I'm gonna try to squeeze some humor so it wont feel so serious in one place but it's a surprise somewhere in the middle but will have a happy ending !**

**Please enjoy and if you seen any grammar issues please tell me**

**NO FLAMES if you don't like yaoi read something else Please**

.:**Childhood Second Thoughts**:.

(At Sonics House)

Silver was laying on the green couch having his stomach on a laying position while Shadow was on there other sofa watching TV eating some chips. Silver flutters his eyes open to see he was pick up on the sofa having a blanket covering him with a pillow. He still felt a bit tried from the sex earlier either to get up or going to sleep. He hear the sound of crunchy chips that Shadow was eating. He then deiced to get up because he felt like peeing. He push up his body so he could sit but then right away he felt a sharp pain around his back and abdominal he clenched his stomach flopping back to the sofa. Silver yell in pain shaking, he then hears someone laughing from the background. He pick his head up to see a black hedgehog snickering.

"…why are you laughing?" Silver had a confused having one hand place on his back.

" hehe because your bitching about the pain"

"…Shadow your never spoken to me like that before …" Silver was confused when he first met Shadow he was a polite and nice guy who like flirting with him at times when no one is looking or around but now Shadow talk to him to a tone he didn't like.

"Because your like a bitch your nice first and later thanks for booty call" Shadow pull his arm be hide his head leaning back on the sofa looking straight at the young teen.

"so…so your were only nice to me to just to have sex with me…I- I thought you like me Shadow like maybe there cou-There was never a something ka were just now ….sex buddies" Shadow again interpret in Silver's unfinished sentence, Silver didn't understand why but he hold his emoticons and pull himself seeing the pain in his ass had started to fade. He didn't wanted to look up knowing his head would turn to look at the black hedgehog who was across the from.

"…sex buddies does this mean we can have sex any time…"Silver was still upset knowing himself he started to have strong feelings for Shadow but wanted to replace it with lust.

"mmm no I like Sonic better, unlike you I like a grow man and I very dislike children and teenagers."

" wha but you had sex with me and I'm teenager so that makes you like children". Silver wanted to prove Shadow wrong.

"…so your saying I'm a pedophile, alright then I wont ever have sex with you that makes things easier for me."

"No I didn't mean it like that or make it sound it ju-ahhhh" Silver forgot his ass still hurt like hell and remember who had the backside…Shadow who was the one doing the rough sex but he quickly fell to floor unable to move to only looking up at the black hedgehog who was staring him down.

"(sigh) your so annoying for brat" He pick up the disable white hedgehog picking him up bridled style and placing him back on the sofa that he was sleeping a few minutes ago . "Mmm are you hungry?" A change in his tone from all serious to clam.

"ummm I guess I like some waffles or cookies" Silver was rubbing his tummy remembering he didn't had lunch because he left earlier to come to Sonic's house.

"well…..TO BAD hahaha there's no food left but unless you want some beer or soda."

"Blah beer just hand me a soda instead please" Silver stick out his tongue remembering the taste of the nasty beer earlier and now was waiting for a sweet sofa drink.

"Mmm Silver there's no soda left…"

"what nooooo oh I'm so hungry" Silver had a puppy face like he was ready to burst out of tears wishing he could of took in his lunch to go.

"Haha just kidding kid there actual more soda then beer but here". Shadow came around the sofa handing a cherry flavored . Silver's tail was wagging in happiness having something to drink he felt his throat dry, opening the can and chugging before he could get the flavored in his mouth.

"Mmm yummy that was good…? Um Shadow where are my clothes." Silver was looking around the living room but to only see his shoes next to the sofa.

"Sonic washed your clothes so it wouldn't smell like sex"

"Really but how I got here from there" Silver was pointing the floor then to the sofa, tilting his head sideways in confusion.

"About 20 minutes before you woke up Sonic woke me up and I found myself I was holding you if were a infant in my arms, he pick you up and place on the sofa then taking off your shoes.

"ohhh then who place this blanket on me?"

"…..um Sonic again and he went to the store to get some chips and beer for the party later." Shadow turns his face away from Silver face wanting to tell him that he gave the blanket to the young hedgehog.

"awww that's so sweet of him and mmm I wonder what time is it cause Blaze would get worry if I don't come back home pretty soon."

"uh don't worry its only 10 pm we got here around 3pm so I just take you back home when it gets late but before we leave you have to take a shower and clean your ass too cause there might be cum.

"Well I'm gonna take a shower then your next ka" Shadow took the empty beer can to the kitchen then to the bathroom that was close to the living that had a shower. Silver was left in the living room by himself to only hear the tv.

Silver nodded as a yes to Shadow but was curious if there was any cum left in his butt hole. He open his legs wither caring if Shadow would hear him or not, he push his index finger and pulling out cum that was still inside. Without warning the cum came over flowing out, Silver slip his finger out but made a little moan.

"..oh no I just got the sofa all dirty but that felt good fingering myself." Silver then took 3 fingers and dig in his lose opening and began to finger himself.

Shadow was taking off this clothes and turning on the shower in the bathroom while Silver was masturbating in the living. He was getting ready to take a shower but hear moaning from outside the door. He places his left ear on the door to hear the teenager was masturbating and saying a name he knows.

"Moan mmm Shadow mmm ohhh little faster but slow so you wont hurt me ohhh" Silver was enjoying finger to himself he never knew it felt good because always thought it was more for girls because they didn't have dicks like boys but he found it more enjoyable and less dirty.

"…why is saying my name repeated….oh god this kid gonna me hard."

Shadow was trying to think something to distract his mind but too late he got boner. He covers his ears with his hands and humming a tone to himself but Silver was moaning was like on blast. Until he hear his name one last time in a scream when Silver screaming out his name then the living room was silence again, Silver was then breathing very heavy pulling out his fingers.

The room was silence till hear Silvers voice again.

"Oh no I got myself dirtier and the living room too." Silver grab the blanket next to him and whip all the cum around his legs and the sofa. The bathroom open Shadow came out the door like if he was creeping out.

"….Silver um are you ok?" He had one hand holding down his hard erection. He rush behind the sofa so Silver wouldn't see his boner but turn bight red to see Silver had cum all over his face. Silver had a face of a sleepy baby but just with cum on his face.

"..huff…not really I just play with myself hehe..huff"

Shadow couldn't hold it any longer he came around the sofa to expose his erection. Silver was titled back on the sofa his eyes close with a smile. He then reopen his eyes and jump to see a 8 inch erection right in his face.

"hehe why are you so hard mmm Shadow.."

"….." Shadow didn't say a word just only looking down at the white hedgehog.

"What are you planning to do mmm I thought you were going to take a shower?"

Shadow turn his face placing a hand on mouth, Silver giggle and grab the erection kissing it. Shadow jump turning his face at Silver then pulling one of his quills which made the hedgehog yelp in pain.

"owe wh-wh what are you doing Shadow?" Silver let go of Shadow's erection and grab Shadows arms trying to set himself free. Shadow yank one more then let go his quills.

"No is allowed to touch my dick unless I say so got that brat."

"…..Then why was it in my face like you wanted me to touch it..?" Silver was wiping the tears in his eyes and again in confuse about Shadows feelings.

"….your such a dirty slut, come with me so you wont wait."

" I knew it you do like me hehe,ok"

"ka but don't think you have a chance with me, I just like your cute ass kid,"

Shadow pick up Silver and place his body on shoulder, Silver giggle if he seen this from a movie. He kick the door open and went inside the shower, Silvers fur glitzier in the water while Shadow muzzle his face on his chest fur. Silver shiver having cold water pouring on his while a very sexy hedgehog muzzling on him. Shadow pick his face up and begin to french kiss, their tongues were tangling with passion. Silver couldn't be happier to be close with Shadow think to himself "maybe if keeping doing this he might change his mind about my age and love me for who I'm" went back to kissing to his secret lover and enjoy the time he was with in the shower.

Cosmo house

"wow we Cosmo your house has so many plants, you must really love them."

"oh I just love flowers the most ..,they bring out the beauty within a person"

"wow I didn't knew you knew Haiku?"

"my father taught me some but he's way better then me not like my mom shes makes the most beautiful Haiku poems ever. I guess I'm still a beginner."

"well lets watch a movie I have the Black Night its one of my favorite movies but oh excuse me I forgot you're the guest and you might not like the movie."

"Its ok Cosmo its your house plus I like batman hes pretty cool guy."

"I be right back im gonna cook some popcorn and bring some sodas."

" sure how bout I put in the movie so then everything is ready."

They both nod each other, Cosmo place the popcorn bag under a very hot heat lamp and the popcorn bag begin popping. She then walk over to the fridge and grab two , Tails was surprise she had a PS3 because she's seems to be a study person and bookworm who knew she like video games. Put he shock his head and place the DVD in the game system and turn on the tv. Cosmo came in her living room with a bowl of popcorn and holding the two sodas, she also had a trouble holding all the things at the same time till he trips. Tails zoom in and caught the popcorn with one hand and having his arm around Cosmo, she pick her self up and again she was balance herself.

"Thank you Tails I'm such a klutz ."

" hey I just save the popcorn haha just kidding I wouldn't forgive myself seeing you getting hurt."

"oh Tails your such a gentleman"

After the Movie is Over

"wow I only seen this movie one time and I second thoughts about this movie."

"I love the part where the joker was wearing a dress of a nurse haha"

" yea I was like WTF why the hell is wearing that and why would he burn all that money haha."

"Me too haha I love watching movies with somebody."

"what do you mean Cosmo don't you have somebody like a friend to at lest hang out with?"

"…no I'm always busy and don't have much time with anyone, when I do have time my so call friends don't talk to me no more.

"oh him sorry maybe I could say your having a break from work and they can now hang out with you."

" I don't think so im Amy and Sally don't like me no more for some reason they heard the crazy's rumor ever saying that I kiss and slept with Shadow!"

[Yea in this story Amy and Sally are best friends but they have a new love and its Shadow since I state this out, Sonic is fully Gay, Shadow is Bi, Silver is fully Gay, and Tails is straight and use to be gay but read the story to know why he change hehe ]

"what, why would they say something crazy like that…you didn't right."

"No to say that first and (sigh) I only stay after school with him to help him with catch up work in class because don't you remember he got in that really big fight with Scourge."

" oh yea because he beat up Sonic in the locker room and call him a fag."

"oh my that Scourge is surly a mean person, do you know he once ask me out."

"WHAT! …what did you told him."

" I told him that I don't like people who are mean to others and those who hurt my friends."

"so I'm guessing that's a no haha your such an awesome person Cosmo always caring people first."

"Well his face was smiling then it turn into a frown when I reject him, he then walk away but he nevers say anything to me."

"…I know what that means."

"really what does it mean Tails?"

"…It…It means he stills have feelings for you and that's bad since its Scourge it might be hard for you to get a boyfriend because he be attacking that guy who ever with you."

"I don't need someone like him in my life its enough my father is always pushing me to the limit with my school work …I feel like theres is a men out there who can treat me like a person and not a princess."

"ohhh…so your saying that you don't want a boyfriend.."

"well I do want a boyfriend since I be feeling lonely but Im ok."

"…..Cosmo will you ever love someone for who they are."

"Oh course I love you and Sonic, people always ask me how im a friend who is gay haha."

"Sonic is kind of hard to live with but I always accept him, he always kiss me ever morning and sometimes I find him in my bed."

"oh Tails…."

"no no its not what you think …(sigh) he use to be straight till Sally broke up with him for his Manic, till he met Shadow he knew in his heart he was gay and later he lost the lust for women's. and that thing ever morning in my bed he will just cuddle with me and only kiss me on the check he can be such a motherly person. But he loves to drink and um…to have sex ."

"oh well that's Sonic and you cant change him I bet you guys are like brothers."

"…..Cosmo there is something I do wanna tell you but you might change the way of me forever …"

"Tails I will accept you for who are because your my friend."

"no you wont Cosmo you will reject me because …because I love you Cosmo,"

Tails stood up from the sofa, his face was all red and tears rushing down on his checks."

" Oh you do Tails…well I always though you like that girl Cookie.."

"….No why does everyone think that just because shes a fox does it mean I have to like her back, plus she yank my Tails during gym class."

"ouch, ….well Tails I love you too because I though to myself what are the chances for me to be with you cause I thought you saw me annoying."

"never Cosmo I will never see you annoying…you're the most beautiful girl ever and when I first saw you I knew I wanted to be with you no mater what."

"(blush) Tails that was beautiful."

"…Cosmo I want to be your boyfriend but I cant yet and want to see if you love me for who Im and see my mistakes; see how learn from them. And how I change to see that I fell in love with a beautiful girl."

"People make mistakes and everyone should deserve second chances so Miles I will love you for who you are."

"…I use to be gay…"

The room was silence Tails begin to cry again but having his face resting on his hands to only look a glance at Cosmo who had a face of a blank wall. Cosmo sat there frozen didn't know what to say but just to think. Tails was worry and knew that Cosmo had reject him because of his past, but he then felt a warm hug he look up and saw Cosmo hugging him.

"…wha-why Cosmo don't you hate me because I use to be gay.."

"You said "use to be" your not gay anymore right."

"You don't understand Cosmo back then I thought I was 100% gay so…I did some stupidest things ever and really wish I could take it all back."

"…how bad Tails."

"I lost my virginity with Sonic and did other shit with Shadow…that's how bad my fucking past is…I bet you don't wanna ever see me again."

'Tails wait."

Cosmo grab Tails arm and pull him back making him fall on top of her. Tails and Cosmo were looking each other in the eyes. Both their eyes were the color of the big blue sky or the color of the California oceans.

"(blush) Im sorry Tails but I want to know more and how you change please tell ….please"

"…..(sigh) alright but please if you and I cant be more then friends then…we can still be friends"

"of course Miles."

[This gonna be like really long…]

"I started to live with Sonic when I started High School and everyday I would see Shadow visit us so I start calling him my uncle. I don't know why but Sonic told me since at that time Shadow and Sonic were still in High School, they were Juniors. So I would always like hang out with them because I would watch them making out, and some reason I like it when they were kissing. And sometimes I would masturbate when I heard them having sex. So one day I was masturbating in the shower and Shadow walk in while I did but he didn't leave but instead he help me um finish. That day I felt it felt great begin touch by a another man cause when a girl touch me it was nothing. In my head I though wow I really like boys like this and felt great. I told Sonic on a Saturday night that Shadow was gonna come over to watch a movie with us. I said I think I'm gay because I'm having these feelings for men very strong. He was surprise because he though I was gay, first he was mad that Shadow touch me but I told him that I allowed him to touch me. And I …(sigh) ask him if I could lose my virginity with him. Sonic look at me then frown and he then held my hand, look at me in eyes. He said I really feel like I like guys then he's happy and want myself to first accept and to not jump into things fast. He said he first thought he was bi during his middle school years but start to lose the love for women during the ending of freshman year. So it took him longer is he was 100% if he was gay. I told I started to have feelings for boys and I know to myself I'm gay. He kiss me on the forehead and hug me tightly, I just sat there and started to wonder wow I'm really asking my brother to have sex with me. I push him and I kiss him on the mouth, he didn't push me away but to started to French kiss me passionate and deep. I was enjoying myself and felt a hand down on my pants and Sonic began to rub my penis…things started to happen like more touching and clothes started to be taken off. Before I notice I was lying naked on top of Sonic and that's I how I lost my virginity with him, I thought it was the best thing in the world and haha of course sex feels good but it only feel better if its with you love deeply not a friend or someone random. After Sonic and I were done, he got up put his jeans on and went outside to smoke a cigarette. Later Shadow to our house and right away he could smell the living if someone was having sex. He look at me and notice the way I was walking and he then was worry for Sonic because he had a depressed face. He might have felt terrible having sex with his little bother. I didn't knew what to do because it was my choice to lose my virginity but I could have pick Shadow because I know it wouldn't affect like it did to Sonic. Months past and Sonic still wouldn't look at in the face, so I started to stay over at Silvers house at times and I would even stay there for weeks. But One day Sonic came over to Silvers and took me back to his house. He then yell at me saying what's the whole point for me living in his house if I'm never there. I yell back at him say you ignore me like I'm a wall and it hurts me so much because I don't want to do if your not talking to me. I never yell at anyone before and it felt horrible because I made Sonic cry, he ran upstairs to his room. Which to make things worse Shadow came over for asking for Sonic, I told him it's better if he comes another time because he's not feeling well. Shadow look at me and asking if I would like a rid with him just a car ride. I nod for yes garb my jacket then left with him in his really nice car. He took me all day around till the day was dark, he park to pretty close to a really nice park someone where in city. He started saying that I look cute and started to touch my face then arm till he touch my jeans. I get pretty hard when I see him because I thought at that time he was very attractive, I took off my jeans then started to jack off front of him, He enjoy it then he gave me BJ. Shadow and I did a lot of crazy shit and I'm not too happy about but one day Sonic caught us, I thought he was gonna cry and runaway but he join in. After my freshman year I stared to have more sex like everyday with Sonic in the mornings and when he's at work Shadow would sneak in. we would be cuddling and kissing. We even went out secretly but we only went out for 2 months because he graduate high school and we stop talking so I guess we broke up because he sent me a text message saying its better if we see other people in our own ages. I felt depressed for the whole tenth grade and around the last weeks Silver help me out me of depression, so I also find out he was gay too. So I help him out of the closet, I began to come over his house to just to cuddle and what to do and all, I also show him to kiss in many ways. But I never had sex with him because he told me that he wanted to lose it either with Sonic or Shadow so he just wait when the time is ready. After me and Silver graduate my 10 grade ….feelings towards guy started to change I didn't why but how so I started to hang out with girls again. Out of anyone I saw this person but I feelings for this person and this person wasn't a boy it …..was a girl. She had the most beautiful smile, its like when the sun is shinning and the birds are singing every time she's talks. I became friends with her first to know if there was something different about her. We became good friends and I was happy in the first time it wasn't fake like I had it with Shadow because he would sleep with Sonic or older women's. How I could not know he was with someone else with me … that's not real love or any trust. But in the end I knew I fell in love with this girl because she made me feel wonderful. Pretty soon I lost lust and feelings for Shadow and guys. I started to have feelings for her and saw myself how much I change for her. As soon I notice I see myself with her and nobody else because I know in my heart she also loves me."

"…Tails (sobbing) that's such a sad story I didn't knew how much you went through and how much you change (sobbing) you didn't make a mistake you just learn in life ….and I accept you for who you are ."

"Oh Cosmo I will never find anyone like you, I love you will you be my girlfriend."

"oh Yes Miles Prower, I love you."

They both were hugging each other in happiness, Tails was sobbing in buckets because now he has nothing to hide from his new girlfriend. Cosmo then pick his face up so they were looking each other face to face. She stare at him for a while then slowly their faces were coming closer. Their lips touch firmly, Cosmo lips taste like cherry-berry she had put some lip gloss. Tails lick his lips and kiss her on the forehead.

"Cosmo I love you, the way you smile and laugh hehe and your tastily lips."

"Tails do you wanna stay over for tonight its like 2 am in the morning, its too dangerous to walk outside."

"sure if you want me to sleep here on the couch"

"well…I would like to see how good you are in cuddling hehe"

" Im the best in cuddling baby, come on I just only sleep with my jeans so you can see my sexy chest hair."

"(blush) oh my don't go too fast Tails hehehe…. You do know you're my first boyfriend."

"Wha! Are you serious wow Im sorry Cosmo god I feel such a whore.."

"hehe your gay side came out hehe so does this make you straight or your Bi?"

"I know Im straight but yea sometimes it comes out, mostly with Silver."

"Silver is so cute but I think hes cute with Sonic because Shadow only care having sex with someone…did you had sex with Shadow?"

"….ummm just only about 6 times then I stop because he started to him he likes having sex ..umm very rough like were the point I can't walk the next day."

"(blush) oh my …did it felt good?"

"….um Cosmo why do you wanna know…"

"to just to know its it bad to know…"

"well…kind of but I can tell you it was twice bigger then Sonics haha"

"really how load did you scream…?"

"haha um Cosmo why are asking me all these really weird questions haha um pretty load sometimes the next door neighbors would worry for me."

"hehe sorry how bout we go to bed since tomorrow or wait today is Halloween hehe."

"Happy Halloween Cosmo and sure just show me your bedroom."

Cosmo and Tails were holding hand to hand, Cosmo was leading him to her room. Tails took off his shirt reliving his sexy body and his chest fur. Cosmo was in the bathroom just putting on a old shirt and shorts, when she came out her face turn bright red seeing her boyfriend body. She and he got in bed they cuddle for a while then fell asleep together.

Morning at Sonics house.

It was a beautiful and chilling morning at Sonics house. Sonic was sleeping in his bed because last night when he came back from the store he found Shadow sleeping next to Silver. He then brought a bigger blanket and place it on them, he smile and went up stairs to his bedroom. Silver woke up on the sofa and smell a yummy taste of bacon and eggs. He got up from the bumpy sofa and walk over to the kitchen and saw Sonic cooking.

"hey cutie would you like some eggs."

"mmm by food then yes hehe "

"ohhh you soo dirty for a kid hehe."

After Sonic and Silver were done eating, Sonic then went up stairs to take a shower and get ready for the party.

"hey Sonic where's Shadow?"

"he's in my bed sleeping I try to wake you up too early for Shadow didn't want to wake you up and just up stairs to sleep. I ask him if he wanted to eat but he respond. Don't know why he's tried that's really weird."

"ohh well ok thanks for the breakfast Sonic, I wash the dishes for you."

"no its my house but if you did that be very nice"

Sonic went upstairs to get ready for his shower, while Silver was downstairs washing the dishes then felt weird. He place a hand on his stomach and went running to the close's bathroom. He hurl all his breakfast plus his orange juice, he stare at his vomit for a few seconds then hurl again just by smelling his vomit.

"(huff) wh-wh whats going why im (huff) throwing up?"

**I hope you like this chapter its pretty short or so but I like how Cosmo and Tails are together im a TailsComso fan. My friends think I have a yaoi issue hehe I do but I don't wanna admit but I do still like straight couples so I will have three or two couples in this story who are straight**

**No Flames or Mean Reviews just nice ones please and thank you**

**Tune in for chapter 4 and 5 because I will upload them on the same day because Im just too damn busy ahhhhhhh stupid school . bye bye**


	5. Halloween Drunken Party

**Chapter5****  
****By:iHeartRainbowsNSkittles******

**This chapter is kind of long but oh well I was writing on my****iPod****since my laptop is begin a totally bitch ...but can you spot some of Silver early signs mmm****  
****And plus this is ironic becasue in my 3period at school were learning about babies and families this is gone be easy for now******

**Please good Reviews and NO Flames if you don't like Yaoi or MPREG Please read something else Thank You******

***All Sonic Characters ©SEGA**

******.:****Halloween****Drunken Party**:.

It was around 9:30pm when the three hedgehogs came over to Rouges house. The house sounded it was pack cause from the outside you could hear people screaming and enjoying the party and the music was also on blast. Silver was all hap up to have fun but he felt a little funny didn't knew what it was but he ignore it. Sonic was in his sexy cop costume while the black and red hedgehog was in his sexy fireman costume.

"I wonder where's Tails?" Sonic was wondering where could he be since he's been texting and calling him but no answer from his buddy. But the hear a formally voice that shock Sonic.

"Hey guys"

" oh Tails it's you I been sooo worry for you buddy." Sonic ran over to hug the 18 year old fox boy he was squirming trying to lose Sonics motherly grip.

"Sorry Sonic I didn't answer your calls i just remember I left my cell phone at the restaurant I was at yesterday but please again don't hug me if I was like a kid ka bud". Tails rubbing his right arm which was sore from Sonics tight grip but placing his hand on his shoulder giving him a serious look.

" Awww I love you as my brother but if you don't want me to hug in public that's ok "

" Wha um ok but not of front of my girlfriend ka "

"Tails you have girlfriend who is she? Does she go to our school? Is she cute or sexy?" Silver over heard Tails confessing he has a girlfriend, Tails smile at his second best bud knowing Silver just love begin the nosey one.

"Well Silver you meet her before do you remember from English 4, you know the one that sits right next to you" Tails wanted Silver to guess who his girlfriend.

"mmm it's it cookie ? wow I didn't even knew she could be someone or thing"

"Heck no she's just ...totally not my type but the girl who sits on your right."

" Oh Cosmo! Whoa bro I might be gay but she's damn sexy plus with cuteness when she smiles hehe"

" Yea I just ask her out yesterday and I been so happy I wanted to spend more time with her so I stay over for the night but when I came back to my house you guys ...what the hell you guys were doing the whole living room smells like cum everywhere"

Silver only blush red and smile at his friend then he turn his at the two older hedgehogs.

"...omg dont tell me that you ...did it with them..." Tails was speechless with a an awkward face unknowing to give a disgust face or just pretend he didn't ask that question.

" hehe it was soo fun plus hehe it was a three some and losing my virginity with them was the best thing ever other then it was hard who I wanted to lose with, so I choose both but again bro I'm sorry." Silver was blushing bight red kind of embarrassed to look at his buddy but Tails place his hand on his shoulder.

"(sigh) I knew one day you were going to lose your virginity either one of them but never knew both of them at the same time? But how did your anus is able to fit two penis's because most man have small anus and from experience I remember seeing Sonic and Shadow penis's, Sonic is like natural size but haha Shadow talk about whoa his is like double the size of Sonic's"

"mmm it happen so fast when it went in and I felt like they both stretch it very wide but after I took a second look at my anus it look a little different I don't know how but I guess it's pretty much nothing" Silver was scratching his head and also wanted to tell Tails his been feeling a little funny but then Tails girlfriend appear.

" Hey Cosmo how have you been" Silver thought to himself "that was a lame thing to say but maybe I could tell Tails later in the party maybe he could help me with this funny feeling" he was looking a Cosmo for a while but reach his over hand over for a shake.

" Just fine and very much excited for the party I have never been to one since I'm always burry in school work hehe"

" but it's always nice to take a break Cosmo so don't over work" Tails was standing next to Cosmo who was blushing because Tails was holding her hand. A boy never held her hand expect her father when she was a little girl.

[ Yea in this story Cosmo is a princess and is going to a boarding school and yes SHE HAS A FATHER !]

"Awww so cute you are dress as a dino couple I wish I have someone to spend the night with"

" What about Sonic or Shadow since you guys well you have a fun time yesterday"

"(sigh) I would love to spend the night with either with them but they wanna be apart of the drinking game that Rouge made up." Silver had a pouted face

" Silver you can Hang out with me and Tails I don't think he would mind having his buddy around"

" nuuuu I don't wanna as much that was nice thank you but I want you guys to bond more because believe me I try everything to get Tails a girlfriend so know I'm happy my buddy has a very cutie one haha"

"hehehe ok but if you feel lonely or just wanna hang out with us just text Tails because it seems Rouge invited a lot of people and it's gonna be hard to find us" Cosmo smile at the hedgehog gave him a hug and with holding hands she and and Tails went inside leaving Silver by himself outside.

"...(sigh) I wish Shadow could love me then I would be happy to have a lest having a boyfriend..." Silver wrap his arms around his himself and begin to cry but stop when he heard someone calling him from a far distance.

"who's calling my name?"

" Si...Sil...Silver heyyy"

Silver couldn't really see a thing clearly because the night was pretty dark and he did hear a voice that sound so formerly and Silver defends was down out jump his number one fan of him.

" whaaaaahhh uncle uncle please don't hurt meerrr ahhh Blaze it's you omg you came hehe" Silver was know all warmup by his so call mother she always make him feel so happy and special. He didn't expect to see her coming because she was busying working.

" well my boss thought it be nice if I spend tonight with you "

"Tell your boss that's he's awesome and thank you ten thousand hehe I hardly even get to see you since your always going on your bincess trips but now your here"

"well let's have a great time because I be leaving the next morning but next week I'm going to use me break week then you and I can spend more mother and son time."

" I love you blaze I just wish you could have a normal job like regular parents but it don't matter now cause your here with me" Silver was still hugging his adopted mother and again the funny feeling came again in his stomach but know he felt the urge to throw up but gulp it down.

" oh Silver are you feeling well?"

"ye-yea just a little a funny but don't worry ok lets go inside" Silver shock his head to get the funny feeling to go away and grabbing Blazes hand, he open the door to see people walking around,talking,dancing, and drinking.

" oh my this party sure makes me feel young again"

" oh mom your not that old plus Shadow still checks you out so that means that you still have it hehe"

" I can't stand him he's soo um well bad plus he thinks he has a chance with me ha think again I love begin a single parent"

"haha your best mom I don't think I need a dad with you is just fine"

" I hope you agree with me sweetie"

Silver was walking around Rouges house it was pretty big since she works with GUN she's like totally had 3 dinning rooms, 3 living rooms, 7 bedrooms and her kitchen is huge lots of room to have at lest 40 people.

" wow she lives more richer then me haha but I like my small room I don't know what people do with houses like these and do with all the extra room."

" simple sweetie buy more stuff to fill the room"

Silver jump to see the person who answer his question. He turn and saw Rouge the bat he notice what she was wearing, she was wearing some blue jeans booty shorts and a pink tank top with writing on say " Make me mad your gonna be sorry" in glitters letters, some cute sandals the color pink and last she was wearing color bracelets.

"Hiya Rouge I love the new this new house you got but gotta ask why so big"

"Thank you Blaze and why mmm I just like parties and the last house was just too small for me plus I love how this house makes me feel rich."

Silver got board listening to Blaze and Rouge, he walk away and went straight to the kitchen to grab something to eat or drink. He squeeze his way inside the kitchen and saw people were getting ready for the drinking game. He walk towards to the crow of people but was stop by a older man.

" hey kid how old are you"

"I'm um 23 "

" mmmm I think your lying to me"

" no really ask my buddy he's knows , he's over there the blue one"

" hey you blue hedgehog"

" who me "

"yes you "

Sonic rush over to Silvers side but to make things a little worse.

"Silver what are you doing here your not old enough to drink"

" but you said it's ok if you approve it"

"yea like a little bit to drink buddy but this a contest people are gonna to get drunk and I don't want you to get sick"

"(sigh) fine I just grab a soda"

Sonic hug and kiss Silver on the forehead, telling him maybe when he's older then he can play but for now he just can't. He then went back standing with Shadow.

" what was that about"

"Silver wanted to enter the contest but I don't want him to play"

" why? He could have fun with us"

"...you really don't like kids"

" couldn't care less"

" you know people like you always end up having kids  
Saying they don't like children"

"again I'm saying I'm Never Going To Have Kids"

" I hope you get kids so your own damn words can slap you in the damn face."

" mmm we see hehe"

Silver walk away with a soda in his hand again lonely. He though what Cosmo told him, so he text Tails and was hoping he answer his cell phone. Tails and Cosmo were in the third living room just chilling and getting to know each other even more. But he then felt a vibrated in his jeans and he let a small moan. Tails blush red and turn his face away from Cosmo, he though to him self " damn what the hell did I say that" he then heard Cosmo giggle.

"oh my Tails that was hehe quite funny hehe"

"...mmm sorry if that sound um weird"

"it's ok but that was funny"

"oh someone text me ...it was Silver he wants me to meet him in the kitchen, I will be right back ka Cosmo"

Cosmo nod for a yes then Tails kiss her forehead she giggle and watch her boyfriend going inside the crowed. He finally made it to the kitchen to see Silver who was leading on the one of the kitchen table.

"Hey Silver is there something you wanna talk about?"

" um yea it's something um something that I need to talk about but how bout we go outside for a while"

" sure I like to help you bro"

Silver walk towards to the double doors and the other side of the doors was a beautiful patio there were roses in many different colors and there was a large picnic table with a lest 12 chairs that match the table.

"so what do you wanna talk about bro"

"well it's something weird I just don't know what's going on..."

" what's wrong? Is this about Sonic or Shadow? or something else"

"...it's me I-I- I ... I don't know what's wrong with me ever since I had sex with both of them I been feeling different and I'm scared and so confused..."

" Did Shadow hurt you Silver because he hurt me before I'm mean I just don't know why Sonic likes it so rough it's good but after words your in the world of pain while he got what he needed..."

"...yea Sonic was in the front while Shadow was in the back and later my back and ass hurt so freaking much."

"so that's what you wanted to talk about"

" no I just don't feel well and I don't think it's normal for a boy to um to be throwing up and having headaches"

"maybe you drink or ate something that upset your stomach"

" well I did drink some beer but I feel like it's not that ..."

"well its maybe that caz your body is rejecting the alcohol"

" I guess your right I'm sorry Tails"

"it's no big deal buddy maybe u should find a room in Rouges house and rest up then come downstairs to have fun when your feeling better"

Silver gave his buddy a hug and let Tails to leave first so he could think to himself. He sat down in of the chairs and knew the beer didnt make him sick, he then walk toward to the double doors to once again to hear load music and people talking. when he walk inside hear people chanting "Chug Chug Chug", he look around the crowed to find Sonic or Shadow. He than saw 5 people standing, their standing was off balance and he then saw Shadow who was moving and look like he was gonna throw, Silver could notice he was all fuck up while Sonic was standing kind of straight but also had a drunken face. He took a sigh and walk out of the kitchen he found Rouge who was talking to one of her friends.

" Rouge, do you know where Blaze went?"

"oh sweetie she wanted me to tell you that she got to leave because it was emergency but she would call you so you know she wasn't lying and the last thing she wanted to tell you that be careful tonight, don't drink, and said she love you"

"(sigh) im used to this but I was wondering if I could sleep in one of rooms, if that's ok with you"

"Sure sweetie when you get upstairs make right then a another right and you well see a room next to vase"

"thank you Rouge"

Silver smile at her but soon replace it with a sad face knowing his Mom would have left sooner or later without a goodbye. He follow Rouges directions and found the nice room it had a large bed with a nice window view.

" I guess I cou- aggghhee my stomach hurts I gotta umrrr gotta throw up" Silver cover one hand on his mouth, he scan the room fast to see a bathroom. He rush in the bathroom and threw up inside the toilet, chucks of his breakfast and his soda.

" ...ew why I'm throwing up again ... I don't understand ..." Silver stared to cry to himself but then he feel asleep on the bathroom floor.

4 hours later

Silver woke up now just having a headache, he walk out of the bathroom still having the taste of his vomit in his mouth. He saw the clock the time was 1:37am he open the door to go back to the party and saw some people were past out the hall ways and mostly everywhere. He went straight to the the kitchen to see Rouge talking to someone on the cell phone, he scan the room and saw Sonic and Shadow were talking to each other. He smile and walk over to the hedgehogs.

"hey guys how was the party"

" it's was totally great Shadow won the drinking contest haha then after won he threw up and I laugh and laugh hahaha"

" Hey you ...why do you look like a plant that um ...oh a weed head haha"

"yea Shadow I'm use to that so it don't really bother me ...not that much"

" well let's go upstairs and guess get ready to sleep guys"

" I know a room where we can go"

"thanks Silver, let's go Shadow"

" Grrr dont touch me you whore hehe i wanna live forever haha"

" god Shadow is really fuck up haha I just carry him on my back and you can lead me to the bedroom ka"

Sonic first hug Shadow and right away Shadow fell asleep in Sonics arms , he carried Shadow on his back and following Silver to the room. Sonic then place Shadow on the bed he kiss him on the check which made the half asleep hedgehog laugh. Silver was in the bathroom vomiting again still unknowing why but he couldn't stop. Sonic was taking off Shadows costume then his till he heard Silver crying in the bathroom. he rush over to the bathroom and saw the sobbing teenager on the floor sitting next to the toilet and seeing vomit on his lips.

" wow Silver didn't I tell you to not drink god I was afraid this will happen ...(sigh) come here"

Sonic walk over to Silver and sat right next to him, he pick up Silver and place him on his lap. Silver wrap his arms around Sonics neck and begin to cry.

"So-So-...Sonic I dont know what's happening to me and I'm scared why (sobbing) why I'm throwing up (sobbing) I-I-I didn't drink or enjoy the party cause I didn't feel to good so-so I just came here to sleep but I (sobbing) still didn't feel good (sobbing)"

"Oh Silver I'm here for you if your not feeling good maybe you have a small fever sweetie everything is going to be ok"

Sonic kiss Silver on the check them on his check, he rub his nose with Silvers close his eyes ,blushing bright red he like how Sonics and his lips were so close. He then felt soft lips onto his lips, he open his mouth letting Sonics tongue entering in his mouth but Silver plush Sonic off before he started to get in the mood.

"...I cant Sonic I just threw up and I can still taste my own vomit and ...i think it's gross if your kissing me and taste my ...vomit"

"I don't taste any of your vomit Silver but we can do something else other then kissing hehe"

Silver blush twice more redder when he felt Sonic was rubbing him in his special area, Sonic lick his check which distract him while Sonic took out Silvers all already hard erection out his jeans. Silver was moaning in pleasure, Sonic then grab a bathroom towel and place it on the floor. Silver sat on the towel and took off his jeans then giving Sonic a lusting look, he then spread his legs open to show Sonic he wants it. Sonic jump over on Silver he grab Silvers hard erection he lick the top making little circles licking off some pre-cum on his erection.

"(moan) Sonic are you going to fuck me or give me a BJ?"

"I wanna suck you but I really want to fuck me buuttt im just suck you off while you give me one too"

"um how Sonic?"

"hehe were gonna do a 69 so both of us can enjoy I hope your good Silver "

"I try my best ka Ohhh this will be my first time giving a BJ hehe"

Sonic then lay Silver on his back and got top of him, in his face was a hard pink erection while in Sonics view was a soft hard erection. Sonic then enter his penis in Silvers mouth if was a anus, Silver let out some tears but started to breathe threw his nose and started to sucking on his let out a huge moan and begin to breathe heavy because Silver was giving an awesome BJ.

"(moan) oh Silver (moan) oh Silver su-suck HARDER"

Silver obey and started to bobbing his head but he was doing good job but then he felt a wet and warm touching his begin to suck on his erection and he was also playing with his balls, Silver was enjoying till he felt a warm creaming white semen shooting inside his mouth. He slip out the lumpy erection and cough some the cum in his mouth, the rest of the cum that was left in his mouth he spit it out. But Sonic wasn't done he started to bobbing his head faster and faster.

"Ohhh Sonic that (moan) feels so fucking good (moan) suck harder pllleaasseee (moan)"

Right after Sonic obey Silvers command he too got a mouth full of white,juicy,cum but he swollen all the white seeds. He then flop on the floor breathing hard but Silver jump onto his stomach.

"do u wanna get in bed now so we can sleep sonikku "

"...(huff) yea but first let's clean up , grab that towel over there and clean yourself I wash the towels tomorrow morning before Rouge finds out what we did"

"hehe you mean the love we just made hehe ok"

Silver clean himself and so did Sonic they open the door to find the black and red hedgehog standing front of them with his arms cross and taping his foot in annoyance.

" What the Hell you guys were doing"

"Oh hey Shadow um nothing really big deal but hehe me and Sonic made love hehe"

" what the hell! Move out of my way you brat!"

"Shadow relax your gonna wake up everyone, all we did was giving each other BJ's but I can say Silver is better then you"

"What no one is better me"

"Shadow you always bite my penis when your sucking me"

"I like biting your delicious dick hehe"

"well what ever cause I'm tried and I wanna go asleep with Silvie"

"...Silvie like really what a lame nickname for this brat"

"Shadow stop acting like an ass,come on Silvie let's to be bed together he can go find somewhere else to sleep"

Sonic push Shadow out of the way but then Shadow grab Sonics arm and pushing him back in bathroom, he lock the door so Silver couldn't get in.

"hey Shadow what are you do-mph"

Sonic was stop by Shadows kiss he was push down on the bathroom rug and Shadow stated rubbing on Sonics was pounding on the door telling Shadow to open the door but stop when he heard moaning. He stop and heard it was Sonics moaning and wonder what is Shadow doing to him.

"(moan) oh Shadow wh-why are you doing this to me"

"because I wanna show you I'm the best and better then anyone is gonna make love with you"

Shadow pick up Sonics legs and then placing them on his shoulders. Shadow took out his penis and was playing with it on Sonics anus, knowing it would turn on Sonic, because he just love teasing the blue was begging to Shadow to inserted his penis in him, he kiss him on the forehead and said to him.

"I would do anything for you "

"...(blush) Shadow please hurry I want it please."

Shadow first push his index finger to lose his hole a little. He pull it out when he saw it was lose enough then slowly pushing his erection making Sonic screaming in pleasure . Then Shadow had a pretty mean plan to hurt Silver feelings.

"Huff Huff Sonic you like it when I'm fucking you"

"(moan) yeeesss (moan)"

" hehe (Huff) I'm better then Silver (Huff) (Huff)" Shadow then was going on full speed now Sonic was getting it so good he couldn't really see straight everything to him look like the world is burry

"Ahhhhhh Yesss Beeetteerr Ahhh"

"Thank you for saying that Sonic now for your (Huff) prize I'm gonna go rough the way you like so get hold of (Huff) something cause by tomorrow your not gonna (Huff) walk for a while hehe"

Shadow then grab his entire body and sit in a sitting position. Sonic was breathing heavy knowing it's gonna feel really good but later he wouldn't able to walk. Shadow then pick him up and Sonic did the rest for him self. First Sonic started jumping up and down,  
[this position is called the Cowboy funny I find out this weird stuffed  
XD]  
then Sonic legs started to hurt so Shadow took it from there. Sonic wrap his arms around his neck and hold tight too, Shadow grab his hips and begin to raping his erection inside in Sonic. Sonic was screaming then place his mouth on Shadows shoulder and remember there were people still in the house. But Silver was still standing outside of the bathroom just thinking...

"wow really Silvie?even I don't like that name Sonic.."

He then walk away letting his two friends finish themselves he grab his iPod out his jacket and got in bed.

The next Morning 10:15am

Silver found him self begin in the middle with Shadow and Sonic sleeping in the same bed. Shadow was on the right and Sonic on the left, funny thing Shadow was only wearing his boxers while Sonic was butt naked. Silver was a little annoyed because he has go the bathroom. He first push Sonic know if he push Shadow he would just punch him back. He push Sonics arm off of him and receive a punch in the face, he though to him self "Ahhh damn it well that was stupid ..(sigh) I try Shadow but totally scared out of my mind (~)."he first tickle the sleeping hedging but he then turn over and Silver was free he jump out of bed to find himself hungry.

"wow I guess all that throwing up just make me feel hungry"

He walk downstairs to see everyone was gone. He saw Cosmo sleeping on the sofa with a blanket, then follow the smell of breakfast food. and saw Tails cooking.

"Tails you cook?"

"Yea would you like some ?"

" Yes "

-―-――-  
**I hope you like this chapter****  
****And I was trying not to put a sex scene but oh well hehehe******

**And some of my grammar kind of got better******

**NIce Reviews and No FLAMES!******


End file.
